Time To Go
by Differance
Summary: K this summary sux, but kagome gets caught singing by inuyasha... wow i ddint even think that that would suck that bad o well ur the judge of teh story not i... so JUDGE IT Points at person reading crappy summary yeah...shutting up now


Kagome was sitting in her room with her itunes playing **Calling All Angels by Train** on her computer. She had convinced Inuyasha on her coming back a couple days ago and would be leaving today she had a couple hours to kill so she was cleaning her room and singing. She walked into her room carrying a huge pile of laundry, not noticing the silver and red blur running out of the well house and up to her window.

**A Couple Minuets Before**

Inuyasha was staring at the well waiting for Kagome when Shippo popped up out of nowhere.

"AUGGHH", cried Inuyasha, startled and falling over anime style.

"Why don't you just go and get her we should be leaving you know!"

"Keh like I don't know, go away and don't ever do that again or else!" He cracked his knuckles threatingly (spelling?). Shippo gulped and ran away into the bushes. When he was sure that Shippo was gone Inuyasha jumped into the well.

Back at Kaede's hut Shippo chuckled

"Like taking candy from a baby" he turned to Miroku and Sango "and speaking of candy" he held out his hand. Miroku and Sang high-fived each other and each gave Shippo a lollipop they had been saving from Kagome.

**Present Time**

Kagome was folding some skirts when the song **Physical by Olivia Newton John** popped up on her itunes and started to play. Not knowing the silver haired hanyou was listening to her she started to sing.

_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like  
Making good conversation  
I gotta handle you just right  
You know what I mean  
I took you to an intimate restaurant  
Then to a suggestive __movie__  
There's nothing left to talk about  
Unless it's horizontally_

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

I've been patient, I've been good  
Tried to keep my hands on the table  
It's gettin' hard this holdin' back  
If you know what I mean

I'm sure you'll understand my point of view  
We know each other mentally  
You gotta know that you're bringin' out  
The animal in me

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk  


At this point a guitar solo was playing and Kagome was playing an air guitar Inuyasha peeked around the corner of the window to stare at her intently he had never seen anyone through their arms around like that. It was kind of funny he stifled a snicker then leaned his head back onto the wall as he listened to her amazing voice singing. 

_Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let's get into physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk_

Let's get animal, animal  
I wanna get animal  
Let's get into animal  
Let me hear your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk

At the end of the song he jumped into her window and stared at her, admiring her as she bent over putting her clothes into the lowest drawers of her dresser. He studied her shape and felt his face heat up as he remembered the lyrics to the song.

Kagome gasped as she turned around seeing Inuyasha sitting there staring at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped at the sound of her voice 'was she unhappy to see him?'

"Oh no, that's not what I meant, I-"Kagome started giggling at the sight of the poor puppy ears drooping, he looked so cute!

"Hurry up we're leaving!" He said quickly regaining his normal appearance and act.

"Hey I still have a couple hours your early in case you haven't noticed!" Kagome said pointing at her dresser clock.

"Well too bad I'm the leader so what I say goes, and what I say is that I'm saying to leave at time in NOW-uh wait what?" Inuyasha got distracted by staring into Kagomes confused eyes which weren't her usual brown color but a deep ocean blue.

"Uh Kagome what happened to your eyes?"

"Hmm oh," "She glanced into her mirror and mentally smacked herself "OH, um their color contacts they change the color of your eyes, I was at a party with my friends and we each got a pair" Inuyasha was still confused but then he just grabbed her yellow backpack and jumped out the window.

"Hey!! SIT!" Kagome screamed how dare he take her stuff without asking! She jumped out the window not wanting to wake up her family and she slid down the drain pipe. Inuyasha stared at her from the ground 'that was really cool I didn't know that she could do that!!' he thought.

Kagome ran over towards him and yanked her backpack away from him. She then tossed the pack into her window despite the weight. Not even glancing at the hanyou she started to walk down the shrine steps and headed left towards downtown. Inuyasha grumbled and rushed inside, grabbed a hat, jammed it over his ears the raced after Kagome.

Downtown Inuyasha caught up with Kagome who was looking at a necklace. She set it down and stalked away when she saw Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. She looked at some of the puppies in the pet shop window a particular black one catching her eye. She walked inside and started to look inside the cage with Inuaysha looking behind her in intrest. He heard a hissing noise and turned to see all the cats and kittens hissing at him and their backs hackling. Under his breath he growled. But unfortunately Kagome heard.

"Out," She said quietly giving the black dog a last pat and they walked out.

Back at home, Kagome finally gave in.

"Fine we can go back in the morning," Inuyasha thought that was still too late but he caved in.

"Keh,"

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed deep in thought, when Kagome walked in the room her hair soaking wet. She walked over and sat on the bed, Inuyasha blushed when he saw her, thinking again to the song she sang.

" Y-You have a pr-pretty voice, he stammered, blushing immediately.

Kagome stared at him then reached forward and hugged him very tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest. Inuyasha was stunned and he slowly wrapped his arms around her torso. After a while he heard Kagome's breathe slow and even out, she fell asleep. Inuyasha started to put her down on her pillow, then started to move away when he realized that she wouldn't let go of him. He looked down at his stomach to see her still stuck there like glue. He tried to get her off but to no avail (oooo that was a cool word). He decided to lie down beside her and he soon fell asleep by the comfort of her scent and even breathes.

In the morning Kagome found herself attached to Inuyasha's stomach. Blushing furiously she started to move when two arms pulled her back down. She looked up to see Inuyasha still sleeping but a frown on his face had appeared when she tried to move. She looked up and saw his ears,the temptation was to overbearing. She reached up and slowly massaged one of the ears. They felt so soft and smooth(k that was gay those two words mean the same thing o well). She jumped a little as Inuyasha let out a deep purr in his chest. Then she giggled as she felt the vibration tickling her. Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to see that Kagome was reaching right up above his head then he realized he was purring and couldn't stop. Feeling Kagome's fingertips massagin his ears he suddleny blushed and stammered.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and stopped, "sorry,"

Starting to sit up, they both glanced at eachother, blushed and then looked away. "Well uh I gues we should go," Inuyasha nodded and they got off the bed and started gathering the stuff that they might need from around the house. Walking over to the well with the yellow backpack over his shoulder. He called Kagome over and they jumped into the well. Inuyasha last though was that of " Someday Kagome I'll tell you"

Heyyyy uh..sorry it took forever to update, Ive been soo busy, what with school, soccer homework, my sister's birthday, sculpting class, and other shit. So please Im srry. Ugh im trying to write my 2nd chapter for my other story but I have writers block. And I'm also soprry ive had this stuck on my mind and I had to get it out. But I swear I will try really really hard to update. I have like 6 hours of hw and then three mandatory books that I have to do, essyas, soccer games over the weekends, my friends pissing me off ofr girl scout shit. And other stuff so GOMEN NASI!!!


End file.
